Little Christmas
by Steph-Schell
Summary: First in the "Little Holidays" series.  Eight year old Ashley wants a special toy.  Good thing Santa has "special" helpers


Eight year old Ashley tugged at her mother's hand as she caught a glimpse of the store window. "Look, mommy," she crowed excitedly, "There it is."

Helen looked towards the store front t see what had captured Ashley's eye this time. There in the window was a set up for Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Ashley was pointing at the stuffed polka dotted elephant sitting in Santa's sleigh. "Is that the toy you've been asking me about?" Helen asked.

Ashley nodded as they drew closer. "He's so cute, Mommy! Can I have him?"

"Perhaps Santa will bring him to you this year," Helen said. She smiled as she watched Ashley's eyes light up. "But remember, only really good girls get presents. And that means they've been good all year round."

Ashley turned wide eyes to her mother. "I have been good," she nearly whined. "Haven't I mommy?"

"I'm not the one who makes the decisions, love. That's Santa."

"But you'll tell him won't you? You'll tell him about what a good girl I've been?"

Helen pursed her lips and pretended to think about it. "If I recall correctly, there were ads that said you could meet Santa in this very mall tonight."

"Can I go meet him? Can I please? I want to tell him what I want. And that I've been a very good girl."

Helen chuckled. "I suppose we have enough time. Let's go join the line, shall we?" Ashley giggled with delight as she took her mother's hand.

Two weeks later Helen was eating her kind words. She had searched high and low but could not find the animal that had captured her little girl's heart. The irony of the situation did not escape her either. In any other situation this wouldn't be a problem. She could command for an Abnormal so rare they only lived outside of one village in China to be sent to her Sanctuary and it would be done. But find a polka dotted stuffed elephant? Apparently the fates were against her. She sighed as she put her things away for the night. Helen did not relish the prospect of waking up tomorrow and having to explain to Ashley why Santa hadn't brought her the toy she specifically asked for.

Instead of an alarm, Helen was woken the next morning by shrieking. For a moment her hand went to the gun she kept under her pillow until she realized the shrieks were both excited and coming from Ashley's room. "Magnus," a gruff voice called. "You'd better get up."

"I'm up Barney," she assured her assistant. She grabbed a robe and swept out the door. Standing there were her butler and Barney with Henry making his way down the hall to them.

"What's got Ashley so excited?" he asked.

"No idea," Helen shrugged. She turned to the older males. "Why don't you two head downstairs? I'll look in on Ashley and bring the children down soon."

They nodded and headed off. Helen took Henry by the hand and together they walked to Ashley's room. The shrieking had stopped but as they neared the door Helen could hear springs squeaking. A sure sign that her daughter was jumping on the bed. "Ashley," she called as she opened the door. "Is there a reason you've woken up the whole household?"

Ashley grinned at her mother. She let her legs float out on the next bounce, ensuring she landed on her bottom and slowed to a stop. "Santa was here," she said brightly.

"Santa's not real," Henry scowled.

"Is too," Ashley countered.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is—"

"That's enough," Helen interjected. "Now, Ashley, how do you know Santa was here if you haven't even been downstairs to open your presents?"

"Because, mommy, he left one up here?"

Helen frowned. She was certain all of Ashley's presents were under the tree downstairs, right next to Henry's. "Up here?" she repeated.

"Right in my arms," Ashley nodded. "I bet it was because I told him I was an extra good girl this year."

"What was the present, love?"

Ashley reached to her bedside table and proudly presented the stuffed polka dotted elephant that Helen had been searching for weeks to find. "He left it right my arms. And there's a tag with it too."

Helen beckoned her over so she could look the present over. It felt like a regular stuffed animal with nothing to make it seem out of the ordinary. "I told you Santa really listens," she murmured as she checked the animal. "Why don't the two of you scurry down for breakfast and I'll join you in just a few minutes, hm? Then we can open presents."

The children cheered and hugged her. "Oh, Ashley," Helen called as they raced out."

"Yes, mommy?"

"The card Santa left you. Where did you put it?"

"It was tied with a red ribbon around my elephant but I took it off. It's on the table there."

Helen smiled and shooed the two off. Then she picked up the card. It was a simple handmade thing and elegant writing spelled out "To Ashley Magnus. From Santa."

Helen was suddenly very glad she had sent the children downstairs. Because the writing on the card was not Santa's if there was such a man. Instead, it was John Druitt's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My family can sympathize with Helen's plight. My parents have been searching for that elephant for ten years with no luck. Also, bonus points to anyone who can spot my (obivous) shout out to the webisodes.


End file.
